


Eaten Alive

by heart_attacked



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, TryGuysEatSandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_attacked/pseuds/heart_attacked
Summary: Eugene, editing, and eating. The true* story of what happened during the editing of the cursed Fan Fiction Video.(*obviously not)





	Eaten Alive

Long and hard.

 

That's how Eugene would've described his workday if someone had dared to ask. Everyone avoided him like the plague since he had entered the office early in the morning. Good. Because after days of awkwardly reenacting scenes from fanfictions and seductively eating sandwiches in an endless brokeback mukbang with his best friends he didn’t feel like confronting anyone. He looked at his computer screen letting out a heavy sigh. He was hours deep into editing the Try Guys’ latest mess of a video, and there was no end in sight. Eugene still wasn’t sure why Zach had so vehemently insisted that they film something like this in the first place, but he often found himself not really understanding Zach’s ways so he just let it go (not that he wanted to dive into Zach’s mind anyway, ew).

 

“I would destroy Zach in a relationship” he heard himself say and paused the clip.

 

He dragged his hands down his rugged face, and then through his unruly hair. Truth be told this whole ordeal that had taken place these past few days had turned him on like he never imagined it would. They were his friends for Christ’s sake; they were like brothers to him!

 

“Get your shit together, Eugene!” he murmured, throwing his head back, “Why are you being like this?!” He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair in hopes to gather his thoughts.

 

And boy did they gather.

 

Pictures of Keith in his suit from ‘The Promotion’ (because let’s be real, who wouldn’t fantasize about Keith in a suit) flooded his mind and Eugene felt a stirring in his abdomen: hunger. He couldn’t go on like this.

 

Long fingers reached down his body, and between his legs, and then they passed his thick, manly thighs and reached for Eugene’s footlong sandwich he had saved for situations like this.

 

“Just one bite,” he said licking his lips. His hands trembled, whether, from excitement or disgust at himself, he couldn’t tell.

 

His skilled fingers grasped the sandwich tightly as he put it to his mouth, close enough to smell its deliciousness, yet far enough that he could barely reach its tip with his tongue. I can still stop, no big deal, he thought to himself. But his feeble attempts on regaining some semblance of self-control were left in shambles as a drop of ranch sauce made its way from the tip down his fingers. He had squeezed the sandwich too tight. 

 

Eugene smirked, Zach’s sandwich could never handle his strong, manly hands.

 

A deep moan escaped his throat as the sauces hit his tongue, and Eugene thought his mouth might just give out.

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting something.”

 

Eugene’s eyes widened, his footlong half-forgotten. 

 

“ZZACUH,” he hissed his name out like a curse, his eyes fixed on the computer screen in front of him.

 

“The one and only,” said Zach, as he made his way towards him, slowly, painfully. He put his hands on Eugene’s shoulders and turned him around. After a short moment of silence in which the elder of the two desperately tried to avoid any eye-contact, Zach’s index finger found its way under Eugene’s strong jaw and forced him to look up, right into Zach’s ungodly blue eyes. 

 

“What’s up Eugene,” he said mockingly, “you look so uncomfortable. Could it be,” he reached his arm down between Eugene’s legs, “because you didn’t get to finish?” With a smirk, Zach took the half-eaten sandwich from Eugene’s limp hands. 

 

“Guess tonight you’re going to be the one who gets eaten alive.”


End file.
